Boyfriend
Boyfriend is a song on Big Time Rush's debut album and is the second track. There are also two other versions of this song the second one features Snoop Dogg performing with the guys and the third one features them singing with the New Boyz. These were both iTunes bonus tracks on the UK version of the album. Lyrics All Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Kendall Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? (Yeah) And it isn't anything they could have said or done (Said or done) And everyday I see you on your own And I can't believe that your alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said Looking for a Looking for a All That your looking for a boyfriend I see that give me time you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend James Let me take a little moment to find the right words (To find the right words) So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard (Something that you've heard) I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself forward See I think I've got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that... All You're looking for a boyfriend I see that give me time you know I'm gonna be that Don't be scared come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Carlos If you tell me where, I'm waiting here Everyday like slum dog millionaire Bigger then the Twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear Looking for a Looking for a All That your looking for a boyfriend I see that give me time now you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared just come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend (All I really want is to be yours) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend (All I really want is to be your) Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend All I really want is to be your. On the Show In Big Time Girlfriends Big Time Rush performs this song at a carnival. It features Jendall Lomille Carlos and Stephanie King and James is with a tree. Music Video There was a music video released but only for the Snoop Dogg version. It features Big Time Rush being invited to the future by Snoop Dogg and then they go on dates in the future. Trivia * This song was originally going to be a solo single. But two versions of the song one with Snoop Dogg & one with Snoop Dogg & New Boyz had leaked. No one knew which one was going to be released. After a while a reworked version with Snoop Dogg became the official 2nd single off of BTR. While the one with Snoop Dogg & New Boyz became unreleased it was reworked to where it was just with New Boyz later to become a single. Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Category:1st Album Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs with Music video's Category:Fan Favorite Songs